In Every Lie
by PsYcHoBiTcHMia
Summary: Two-Bit's little sister, her best friend Charlie and another unexpected person's friendship all revolve around their books, and to them it seems there's no one who understands. But there's a twist to every story. And even in the most fictional idea, there is some non-fiction. Just like in every lie, there is always some truth. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**A/N: I'm apologizing in advance for any spelling errors. I go to a French school so I don't really write in English that often anymore (though it is my first language) and I don't have spell check. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, ALONG WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. PLEASE, NO FLAMES.**  
**Also, please do not use this story as a resource for historical events. All of the specific information in fake, fitted for the story, even some of the not-so-specific information I have made up. **_**And**_**, any of the 'real' information I got from Wikipedia, so who knows how accurate it really is. **

**Trier, Germany - August 18 - 1583**

_In the past two years, close to 70 witches have been killed, 64 to be exact. In the past 24 hours; four. It pains me to be out here celebrating. I'd much rather be killing the lives of these shallow existences they call heros. There's absolutely nothing heroic about killing innocent souls. The witches have done nothing to harm them. They've simply just protected them from werewolves, vampires, and other evil beings. They pose no threat to us. While we're out celebrating, I can see the pain and fear in Trevor's eyes. Each hunt the witches seem to be closer and closer to him. One of the witches death's we're celebrating today is his sister. People ask him how he feels, knowing his sister was a witch. He claims to find it a shock that someone so close to him was such an 'awful and dangerous creature'. He says he never would have guessed, but that if anything he's glad they found out now, rather than later. He's lying. Only one who's known him for as long as I, or one who is aware of what his kind looks like when they are lying can tell it's not the truth. He admits to people that he is a bit sad that his sister is dead, which is the truth, though he says it understands and accepts the fact that they had no choice but to kill her. Oh, how I wish I could tell him it would be alright, though I'm not so sure myself. Though I am not a witch, I am still part of the community of those who support witches and try to cover them up. And over the years of being in this comunity, I have made, and lost, some friends who are very close to my heart. Most witches, but some who are as I am, just protectors of the witches. I know the risk, but it's worth it._

Two-Bit knocked at my door, snapping me away from the book. He entered and gave me a weird look. "Again with that book? You've never been attached to a book so much in your entire life,"

"I've told you exactly 37 times Two, it's not just a book! It's a _journal_," I sighed and set the book down.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and half glared. "Why don't you put the book down and come to the Curtis' with me an' Charlotte?" I had a habit of keeping track of just about _everything_, and it annoyed Two-Bit something awful.

I stood up and grabbed the journal. "I think I'll take it with me,"

"You take that book with you _everywhere_," Charlotte stated as I stepped outside.

"As do you with yours," I pointed out, looking at her book. Charlotte and I have been friends since basically the day I was born. We were born into the same neighborhood, and our parents were very good friends. It seems like it's always been that way. Not that I mind, because Charlie was one of the best friends I could ever ask for. We understood each other.

"You guys should show the books to Pony, if he hasn't already read them," Two-Bit said as we walked up the steps. When he opened the door and saw Pony, he smirked. "We come bearing gifts!.. Maybe,"

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door and Two-Bit ran over to Pony. Darry gave me a look from where he was sitting in the kitchen, as if to tell me not to slam the door so hard. "Thou shalt always slam thy door," I curtsied. I could hear Charlie and Two-Bit laughing from the living room.

I walked over to sit with Charlie and Two-Bit. "So Pony, have you read any of these books?" Two-Bi asked him as he took our books and handed them to Pony.

Charlie gave me a look behind Two-Bit's back but I just shook my head. Pony looked at the books then shook his head. "I've never heard of them. They don't even look English._ Heilken Haas Von Shmidt - Trier, Germany - 1580-1593. Fredrika Fischer - Trier, Germany, 1581-1593. _You guy's know German?" Pony questioned.

I shrugged. "A bit. But our books are English,"

Pony continued examining our books, but not once did he open it. Johnny, who we hadn't noticed was sitting on the couch next to Pony, looked over at the books. "Those books look real old.. You know they took place during all those witch trials in Trier?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and I gave Johnny a weird look. "What, do you take Witch History in school?" I asked sarcastically.

"There's Witch History?" Two-Bit piped up, looking excited, that is until Charlie explained to him that I was being sarcastic.

Johnny shook his head. "I feel bad for the witches. I don't really think they were that bad. Shoot, they protected the people against vampires and werewolves! But I think the werewolf part wasn't needed. They couldn't have been _that_ bad. They're only dogs,"

"Johnny Cade Von Gandolf," Charlie said, smirking. When no one seemed to get the joke, I explained that the name 'Gandolf' means 'Magic wolf', such as a werewolf. "Duh,"

I turned the TV on to the Ed Sullivan Show. The Beatles were on. Everyone except Charlie and I started complaining. Charlie and I were actually trying to watch it before Two-Bit took the remote from me turned it to the cartoon channel.

"I don't understand how you can devote so much time to watching cartoons. It's not like you're going to live forever," Charlie said looking at the tv with minimal interest. I think I heard Two-Bit make some remark about Charlie and I devoting so much time to our books, but I'm not to sure, because I had spaced out.

I'm not sure how long I was out of it, but I snapped back to reality when I heard Darry speak. "I'm going to work,"

Charlie looked over at me. "I think we best be leaving, too. I mean, it's already quarter after two,"

"Actually," I said looking at the clock, "It's two fourteen,"

**A/N: **_**I know this is quiet short, I just wanted to write a short sample of the story to get your guy's opinions I know I made Johnny a bit out of character. Or maybe I didn't, I don't know Dx**_  
_**Please, read and review. I need to know what I'm doing good at and what I can improve on. That's the only way I can improve. THANKS FOR READING.**_


End file.
